Umr (TCG)
]] is a blue and black LRIG. She uses blue Labyrinth SIGNI and black Ancient Weapon SIGNI. Black Umr's playstyle revolves around Ancient Weapon SIGNI, either reviving them from the trash or putting them into the trash from the deck or field for powerful abilities. LRIG cards Level 0 * BLACK LRIG * Botan-Noll * JOURNEY LRIG * original WIXOSS * Suteko, Wielder of the World Instrument Key * Umr * Umr (blue level 0) * Umr-Noll, Wielder of the Key of Creation * Umr-Noll, Wielder of the World Instrument Key Level 1 * Umr-Ett, Wielder of the Key of Chaos * Umr-Ett, Wielder of the Key of Creation * Umr-Ett, Wielder of the Key of Performance * Umr-Ett, Wielder of the World Instrument Key Level 2 * Umr-Två, Wielder of the Key of Chaos * Umr-Två, Wielder of the Key of Creation * Umr-Två, Wielder of the Key of Performance * Umr-Två, Wielder of the World Instrument Key Level 3 * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Alluring Orchid Key * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Chaos * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Creation * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Performance * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Singing * Umr-Tre, Wielder of the World Instrument Key Level 4 * Ultum, Wielder of the Key of Chalk * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Alluring Orchid Key * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Chaos * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Creation * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Impartiality * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Joint Struggle * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the World Instrument Key Level 5 * Umr-Fem, Wielder of the Alluring Orchid Key * Umr-Fem, Wielder of the Key of Creation * Ut'ulls, the Divine Ultimate Gate * Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate Umr-limited cards ARTS * Ancient Digger * Ancient Wave * Brilliant Echo * Death Colossao * Forte Baleno SIGNI Level 1 * Code Anti Voyni (Life Burst) * Code Maze Bluemo * Code Maze Marinaka (Life Burst) * Code Maze Maritai * Code Maze Xandria (Life Burst) Level 2 * Code Anti Cabrera * Code Anti Laserdi * Code Maze Bankuba (Life Burst) * Code Maze Chaouen (Life Burst) * Code Maze Georgia Level 3 * Code Anti Assylen * Code Anti Braun * Code Anti Costaric (Life Burst) * Code Anti Hastur * Code Maze Baia * Code Maze Blue Skyju * Code Maze Otaru (Life Burst) * †Valkyrie†, Unforgettable Phantom Funeral (Life Burst) Level 4 * Code Anti Nessie (Life Burst) * Code Anti Nightgaun (Life Burst) * Code Anti Nodens (Life Burst) * Code Anti Nyarctho (Life Burst) * Code Anti Partheno (Life Burst) * Code Anti Yog-Sothoth (Life Burst, Cross) * Code Labyrinth Yog-Sothoth (Life Burst) * Code Maze Atrit * Code Maze Dobum * Code Maze Dwar (Life Burst) * Code Maze Ryuujou (Life Burst) Spell * BRIGHTNESS * Grave Pain * IN TEMPO * Lost Technology * Ut'ulls Gate Umr support cards ARTS * Ancient Groove * Cthulhu Call * Spinning Fate Key * Tawil, the Dazzling * Ut'ulls, the Opened Key Gate Trivia * Umr, along with Tawil, is named after 'Umr al-Tawil, one of the avatars of Yog-Sothoth in the Cthulhu mythos. * Umr has been confirmed in Volume 17 of the Card Gamer magazine to not appear in the anime. Her purpose was to expand on black's card base to compensate for the lack of black cards in WX-01 Served Selector. Regardless, however, Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Creation had a cameo as a normal card in selector spread WIXOSS Episode 12. * Although Umr has not appeared in any anime, she has a voice actor: Hiromi Igarashi. Voice samples of Umr can be found in this WIXOSS site column. Category:Black Category:Umr Category:Blue